Chemical X
by sleepynightvale
Summary: Testing out new products for the Wheezes was fun right? George doesn't think so with the possibility of him losing all control and not only telling Fred how he feels, but showing him as well... in the best way possible. TWINCEST, HARD PWP


**A/N: NICE BIG, LONG, LONG, LONG-ASS HARD PWP RIGHT HERE! TWINCESTY GOODNESS WITH OUR FAVORITE MAGICAL TWINS! Really, this is long and completely pointless PWP. **

**Now you can't say I didn't warn you.**

**Also, you'll find that I love the word Georgie. I don't hesitate to use it as much as I can. It just doesn't get old to me...  
><strong>

**A/N 2: This plot has been stuck in my mind for months. I tried to find it on here but I only found one (which was pretty different from this one so no copyright stuff to worry about) and it didn't go as far as I wanted it to.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Is it even necessary to do these?**

* * *

><p>"Georgie! Good morning sleeping beauty! Wakey, wakey my gorgeous twin!"<p>

No response came from the twin-sized bed, or the twin who was sleeping quite peacefully in it.

"George?"

A quiet snore.

"Georgie, c'mon, it's time to wake up!"

Fred shook him. His twin still didn't wake.

"GEORGIE, WAKE UP!"

This seemed to work. George shot up out of the bed and rolled onto their flat floor.

"Merlin Fred, no need to yell my ears off." Fred gave him a cheeky smile as an apology and continued on as if it wasn't out of the ordinary to have scared his twin out of bed... literally.

"Yeah, yeah, wake up! It's time to test out chemical X!" He said in a cheery voice, as if Christmas had come early and there was a nice broom-shaped gift with his name on it waiting under the tree. "Meet me in the lab?" With, a little wave, he turned and strutted out the door.

George ceased his grumbling abruptly and paused in the act of pulling a green flannel over his head. He had completely forgotten they were testing the aphrodisiac (their next original product) today. He hadn't even had time to prepare! Not that he could have prepared at all...

George recovered from his shocked pause and finished dressing. When he was presentable, he followed Fred's lead and headed for the lab, dreading what was to come. It's not like he didn't like testing products with his twin. In fact, it was one of his favorite things to do. He adored the times he got to spend hours upon hours in close proximity with Fred. He lived for it.

This time, though, was different. This time, he and Fred had to test out their new product, which was (at the moment) labeled chemical X. The potion was meant to take whomever you lust after _and_ love the most, and pump up those feelings 100-fold.

Which was why George dreaded having to test it out. But it got worse.

The reaction to the drinker would be that they would practically have to literally tie themselves down in order to keep from, as Fred would put it, "humping the object of their affections' leg" or whatever else brought on release, as long as it was from their loves' touch.

It was debated whether or not this product should be a prank or if it should be added to their love products. It was then a mutual decision that it would be featured in its own, special category.

The morality of chemical X was also in question, mainly by the slightly (but only slightly) more moral twin. This discussion ended quickly however, as Fred found it fit to start begging on his knees (bringing out the puppy eyes as a last resort) in front of a standing George, who struggled so much to keep the bad thoughts from his mind that he quickly agreed and had to make a hasty retreat to the bathroom.

After a satisfying wank to the image of Fred doing something else entirely while on his knees, George made his way back to the lab to find a happy and unusually smug Fred.

Presently, he was freaking out. He would most likely be the first to have to test the product since Fred was the one to test the previous one. He couldn't think of anything at the top of his head that would excuse him to not have to test it, and he didn't want to let Fred down. George loved him too much. And not as a brother should. George knew he wasn't exactly _supposed_ to love Fred, to want to kiss Fred, to want to _fuck_ Fred, but he didn't care. He couldn't help it, and he sure as hell wasn't going to attempt to remove himself from him. Up until now, it was fairly easy to play off the lingering touches that he sometimes couldn't help. Or the intense blushes that always sprung up whenever Fred gave him a giant, sloppy kiss on the cheek when he was incredibly happy.

But now, with chemical X about to be tested in about five minutes, his feelings were about to be made painfully obvious. George severely hoped it wouldn't work, but no matter how many times he wished, he knew deep down chemical X was going to work perfectly. All their products did eventually, and this one was fairly simple to make so he was 100% certain that this would work on the first attempt.

He was going through his own personal hell, and all in the matter of ten minutes!

And he wished Fred would stop looking so damn smug about it.

When he entered the lab, he found Fred casually leaning against his work desk, a look of anticipation on the identical features. George knew what was coming and he knew he wouldn't be able to control himself. The potion would make resistance to the need to fuck Fred impossible to ignore. He figured it'd be best to attempt to give a little warning.

"Fred," He started before Fred could open his mouth to speak, "before I take that stuff, I have to tell you something." _This is it_, he thought.

"Make it quick, yeah? I really want to see if this stuff works." Said Fred with a roguish smile, though George didn't think he had anything to be particularly roguish about.

"Yeah, um, if I start acting a bit strange towards you-"

"You mean if you attempt to kill me? Not gonna happen, mate. This _is _a love potion we're testing here." And with a wink, he handed George the potion.

"Fine." George just didn't know how else to get out of this, "But just promise me that, no matter what, we're best mates, yeah? You won't hate me?" He had to ask. George just _had_ to make sure.

Fred's smile softened. "'Course Georgie. I could never hate you." His soft smile vanished into an anticipating smirk, "Now drink up!"

With a deep sigh, George uncorked the unremarkable looking flask. He couldn't see inside but he didn't have to in order to know that it was at least a love potion. Pink mist wafted up, tempting him, made to seduce, and the second it touched his lips, the potion made him feel like he was flying and falling all at the same time. It was incredible. When the flask was empty, George closed his eyes and waited. He waited some more. Nothing. He didn't even breathe. When he finally opened his eyes, he sucked in a gasp and tried his best to contain the urge to throw himself across the room.

There Fred stood. He hadn't moved an inch since George had first taken the potion, but for some reason, George found everything about him so suddenly sexy, his mind went fuzzy. It was as if the feelings that were there before were magnified to an almost overwhelming level.

The way his mop of red hair that just reached his ears, was neat and perfectly mussed at the same time. The way his brown eyes stared at him with a warmth and love and the familiar glint of mischief so deep, George had to fight not to drown in them. The way Fred leaned casually against the desk, his fingers lightly gripping the wood behind him. Those fingers. X-rated images flashed through George's mind about what those fingers could do and he gripped tighter to the door holding in a whimper, just managing not to bolt.

When he first took a deep breath as an attempt to calm himself, he regretted it greatly when a small moan was wrenched from his throat. Fred was everywhere. He couldn't get away from the highly arousing scent. He could perfectly make out the peppermint shampoo he had used that morning, the minty toothpaste that saturated the air with every breath Fred took, the fabric softener their mum forced them to use in order to have the softest clothes for her "precious twins". Then there was the spicy, huskiness that was unique to Fred and Fred alone.

The smell overwhelmed him to the point of suffocation. He found his breaths coming faster and heavier without his permission.

The potion was doing its job: taking every feeling, and magnifying it.

He gripped tighter to the door and attempted to control the raging hard on he now had. He quickly gave up when he glanced up and saw Fred's face, so much like his own, but so different and utterly _sexy_ to the point of madness. His smirk of triumph just increasing the effect.

Fred, for his part, was positively ecstatic.

He knew the look in George's eyes. It was the same look George gave him whenever he thought Fred wasn't looking. This was the look of lust and love that Fred had caught so many times before, it was surprising how hard it made him at the moment. But then again, this time, the look had been magnified. With the heat behind Georges' eyes being aimed directly at him, Fred was surprised he wasn't already set on fire.

"How are you Georgie?" He asked in a soft voice meant for seduction. By the looks of it, George was just barely able to stop himself from completely attacking Fred and fucking him to the floor. Fred saw the shudder that ran through his body at his voice and the now very prominent bulge at the front of George's trousers.

He could also see George trying to resist.

_We can't have that_, Fred thought. This was his moment to get George to realize that Fred loved him back. There was no way he was going to pass this up. He's been waiting for years and it was all going to happen now.

Fred was finally going to get laid. By George.

He was one happy twin.

"Georgie?" He said, pushing himself off from the desk and taking a tentative step forward. George gave a low, desperate moan as he saw Fred's lithe movements, and, before he could completely attack Fred, he turned and clawed desperately at the locked door. He didn't remember locking it!

Fred did.

Of course he thought of this obstacle and made sure George wouldn't be able to escape. He planned it well.

With a whimper, George turned around with a wild look in his eyes. He didn't even look like he would be able to string together a single coherent sentence. All he could think about was Fred, his aching cock, and Fred _on_ his aching cock.

"Fred, let... let me out." He said through desperate pants. He was so close to just up and jumping Fred. "If you don't let me out right now, I can't be held responsible for my actions." His attempt to be stern failed entirely as he saw Fred smirk and walk forward, not stopping until they were almost nose to nose with both his hands planted firmly on the wooden door behind them.

George didn't know which part of Fred he was supposed to look at, his lips or his eyes. He settled to flicking his glance between the two.

"But I want to keep you here Georgie." He said in a husky whisper. _This is it_, he thought. He just needed to push George, who was far too controlled for his own good, a bit more before he would snap.

George could practically taste Fred on his tongue as he spoke. He could feel his resolve crumbling as he whimpered pitifully at the close proximity. By now he _knew_ Fred knew what he was doing to him. That glint in his eyes just screamed evil.

He held his breath as Fred leaned in closer, his nerves were stretched thin and he was barely keeping in the urge to thrust madly against the slight heat radiating off Fred.

"I want you." And with these words, he leaned in and their lips _finally_ touched. It was everything Fred wanted and more.

George also seemed to be enjoying the sensation immensely. He moaned and whimpered desperately, their lips moving in sync. It was too much. The sensations from the simple, chaste kiss, but it also wasn't enough. Not nearly enough. He needed more.

He thrusts his tongue out to meet its twin, letting out an agonized moan as Fred let out a sound of content and sucked the muscle into his mouth.

This was about all George could stand. With a growl, he grabbed Fred's waist and twisted their positions, slamming him against the wall. Without his permission, his hips snapped forward, making direct contact with Fred's own bulge.

"George! Bloody hell, George." Fred whimpered and groaned as George frotted against him while sucking and nipping a nice, dark mark on his jugular. Fred threw his head back, slamming it into the door with a particularly sharp bite at his throat and moaned, a low, deep sound coming from somewhere in his chest. He was in complete bliss and rock hard. He didn't know how long he would last and George hadn't even taken their clothes off yet. Just then, Fred realized where they were: in the lab.

"Georgie," he rasped, "shouldn't we-" He was cut off by soft lips in a hard kiss and whimpered in desperate lust. Forgetting what he had to say, Fred pulled on his twins' hair, pulling at the orange locks and ground hard against his twin letting out another agonized moan.

"As much as I'd love to take you right here, right now," George growled against Fred's mouth with savage lust, "I think we should move this to the bedroom, yeah?" Fred could only moan in helpless abandon and George took that as a yes.

Making their way to the bed, however, seemed to be a very difficult task. Every other step, it seemed, was an opportune moment for one twin to grab the other and ravish their mouth. At one point, somewhere near the bathroom, George slammed Fred against the wall, thrusting his tongue in the most provocative way and making Fred's knees shake. Clinging to George, he tugged on his hair and bucked against him desperately, now dangerously close.

"_Bed_." They both rasped together.

Finally, _finally_, George found the familiar door and shoved his twin through it. They toppled into his room and fell onto the bed.

"Hmm, now that I have you Freddie," said George, leaning down to nip and bite at Fred's ear as he continued to grind his hips into the writhing twin beneath him, "What should I do to you?" And with a feral smile, he ripped off Fred's shirt and licked and sucked his way down.

"Fuck me Georgie, _please_," Fred said through his haze of arousal. He hadn't thought the potion would work _this_ well. George was like some animal, desperate to satisfy his need.

Maybe they'd made the potion a bit _too_ strong.

Not that he was complaining.

"All in good time, love." George said and went back to laving Fred's nipple with his tongue. Fred grabbed George's hair, the pressure feeling amazing. His nipples were extremely sensitive, always has been. George's ministrations were almost too much, anymore of that and he might as well come now.

"George mate, move on. I don't think I can-" Fred was cut off by a particularly hard bite and his eyes rolled back and his muscles tightened as he fought off his impending orgasm.

Mercifully (but not without another teasing bite) George smirked up at his helpless brother and moved lower.

"OH FUCK GEORGIE!" Fred yelped as his cock was suddenly enclosed in Georges suspiciously talented mouth.

George smirked and resumed his vigorous sucking. He was throbbing with his own need and desperately needed release, but the noises Fred was making were just too good to pass up.

"George... Georgie please... st-stop! I c-can't-" Fred's incoherent begging was cut off by a groan as his cocked trembled violently with a long lick by George.

"That won't do now, will it?" Then, he leaned down right next to Fred's ear, "You're not going to come until I'm inside you, understand?" He took Fred's guttural moan and thrust of his hips as a yes. He took two fingers and shoved them into Fred's mouth, "Suck." He couldn't suppress a moan as Fred sucked his fingers in and laved them with his tongue, "That's it Freddie, get 'em good and wet."

When his fingers were dripping with Fred's saliva, he trailed them down to circle the quivering hole, watching in fascination as his twin arched into the teasing touch.

"St-stick them in! It won't take long-" He was cut off by the drawn out groan as he felt George's fingers pushing their way into his most private place. He bucked up helplessly, this was even better then he'd imagined.

"Oh really? Tell me, Freddie, why won't it take long?" And with that, he crooked up his finger, rubbing against Fred's prostate.

"Holy shit!" Fred practically sobbed as he writhed against his twin, "There, George, right fucking _there_!" He had completely forgotten the question, so wrapped up in the overwhelming pleasure. His cock, which was almost purple, was throbbing.

"But tell me Fred, why wouldn't this," He added another finger and started to move them in a scissoring motion, "take long? Tell me." He added in a low growl, licking and biting bruises into the sweaty neck below him and stopping the movement of his fingers.

"I do this a-all the time," Fred gasped. He groaned out in annoyance as George ceased his movement, "I fuck myself while thinking of you, only you."

"Fuck Freddie," George leaned down to claim Fred's lips in a searing kiss and had to fight not to come prematurely at the image of his twin fucking himself... A loud groan rent itself from seemingly nowhere. "You ready?" He asked, lining himself up at Fred's opening. He didn't think he could stop anyway.

"Dammit George," Fred growled as he wrapped his legs around George's waist, "_fuck me_." And with that, George propelled his hips forward and gasped as his cock was encased in the tight heat of Fred's arse as Fred gasped and whimpered at the sudden penetration. The burn was there, but the knowledge that it was _George_ doing this to him made it worth it. He felt deliciously full and clamped down to attempt to prevent himself from coming prematurely.

"SHIT! Fred don't fucking _do_ that or this will be over too damn soon." George panted between clenched teeth. He shuddered and trembled as he attempted to let Fred get comfortable instead of just fucking his way to completion like his body so wanted him to do.

"Move!" Fred finally said, sounding desperate.

George groaned out his thanks and started to thrust deeply into his twin, crying out at just how _right_ it felt. His hips took on a mind of their own as he pounded fast and hard. He shifted and almost came at the scream Fred admitted when he raked along his prostate.

"YES! Georgie, yes, there... right there... PLEASE! More... more, please!" Fred was now babbling incoherently and thrashing under his twin. He bit his arm to keep from screaming as his twin pounded deeply into his greedy channel. He didn't think he could handle much more and he clenched his arse tightly to drive George to his completion.

"OH _FUCK_!" George shouted out as he felt the way Fred clenched around his throbbing member. He was so close he was seeing stars and he reached down to stroke Fred's own cock firmly to bring him to completion along with him.

"Oh... Georgie... yes... fuck me harder, please! More, faster, more!" Fred threw his head back into the pillow and couldn't help the sob of helpless longing as he was fucked into the mattress.

"You _love_ it, don't you, you little cockslut." George growled out in a harsh voice as he sped up impossibly faster, reveling in Fred's desperate whimper and nod. "Of course you do," He said and started to bite at Fred's neck, adding to the already purpling bruises. "You're _mine_."

All Fred could do was writhe and moan in the overwhelming sensations being inflicted on him. His hands scrambled for purchase and landed in Georges hair and tangled in the sheets below him. He could feel his orgasm so, so close, almost washing over him completely.

"_Yes_," He gasped out, "yours. All yours." And with a harsh sob that sounded something like George's name, he came long and hard. He barely registered George's shout of completion and the warmth that filled him inside in the best way. Somewhere in the amazing sensations, he blacked out.

When he came to, he felt clean and warm and... empty. He turned his head and came eye to eye with his very happy looking twin.

"Hey." He said with a small smile.

"Hey." George said back. He leaned in and kissed his twin softly and pulled back. For a second they just looked at each other, trying to figure out if what just happened ruined anything between them.

"So," Fred started, "this is what you meant by 'in case anything strange happens' yeah?"

"Yup," George said as he laid back "But I guess I didn't have to worry now did I?" He chuckled.

"Apparently." And then, just because he felt he needed to say it, Fred added, "I love you. You know that right?"

George looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Well, you did let me fuck you until you were unconscious," He smirked at Fred's blush, "but yeah, I love you too." They settled into a comfortable silence until George broke it. "The potion worked." He said, stating the obvious.

"Apparently. I thought you were going to eat me!" Fred said with a laugh. "Although, I wouldn't mind if you wanted to." He added with a wink.

"I won't say no to that." George said as he kissed Fred on the nose. He laughed as Fred wrinkled his nose and made a content sound. "But it might have been a bit too strong. I think it made me a tad more dominating then usual. Although, it wasn't _purely _the potion." He trailed off.

"I knew you had a darker side." Fred sniggered, "So, should we adjust it at all or leave it like it is?"

"Leave it," he answered after a few minutes of thinking. "it makes for fun sex." He added while waggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah, which brings us back to you eating me." Fred gave a great yawn and cuddled up closer to his twin, closing his eyes. "Time for bed."

George looked over at the clock, "Get up you git, it's only one," He said with a soft smile.

"Sleepy time for sleepy Fred." Said 'sleepy Fred' as he wrapped his arms around George's waist and pulled him impossibly closer, pillowing his head in his twin's chest where he could hear the steady beat of his heart. He sighed with a smile.

"But we have to document the effects." George argued, even though he too was now starting to drift off.

"We'll test it again tonight Georgie. I still want a round two." And he drifted off to the slight laugh coming from his twin and the feel of soft lips pressed against his forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm loving the ending, it was so fluffy and twinny! This was my first _complete_ lemon. Came out pretty well, if I do say so myself. Although, the beginning might have started a bit slow.**** Tell me your thoughts! Leave me a review?**


End file.
